Level Up Guide
May your journey be graceful through the Era of Celestials. From Level 1-5 your journey evolves fast without any events. @ Level 5 - Path of Sovereignity 1pic - 10 Chapters to Complete 5pics @ Level 10 - Skills 1pic - Level 10 o Archer : Rapid Shot – Fire a bright silvery arrow dealing damage to 3 Targets o Warrior : Storm Strike – Delivers a vicious slash and deals damage to targets o Mage : Magic Missiles – Fire Magic Missiles Dealing damage to 3 Targets - Level 15 o Archer : Barrage – Swiftly fire a hail of Powerful arrows dealing damage to up to 4 targets o Warrior : Shock Wave – Delivers a Heavy attack with 2 Swords dealing damage to up to 4 targets within a rectangular area o Mage : Glacier Blade – Amass and Freeze magic Powers into a razor sharp icicle to deal damage to up to 4 targets in a straight line - Level 31 o Archer : Explosive Shot – Send forth an Orb of light that will explode to deal damage to up to 4 enemies with in the blast radius o Warrior : Storm Thrust – Charge 4 meters ahead, blades a-whirring. Deal damage to up to 4 Targets o Mage : Frost Beam - Fire a ray of frost dealing damage to up to 4 targets in a straight line - Level 40 o Archer : Rain of Arrows – After a short charge up, fire a rain of arrows dealing damage to up to 6 Targets within Target radius o Warrior : Thunderclap – Jump and Slam the ground. Deal Damage to up to 6 Targets within Radius of effect o Mage : Dragon Summon – Summon a hovering black dragon that deals damage to up to 6 Targets within its area - Level 55 o Archer : Phantom Raid – Move at untraceable speeds like an optical illusion and deal damage to up to 6 Targets on the screen o Warrior : Bladestorm – Twirl around with 2 Swords at breakneck speeds. Deal damage to up to 6 Targets within the radius of effect o Mage : Thunder Storm – Surround yourself with lightning that deals damage to up to 6 Targets within the Radius Effect - Passive Skills 1pic - Can be Obtained by completing the Elysian Power Quests 1pic @ Level 19 - Daily Sign In 1pic @ Level 35 - Gold Chest 1pic @Level 42/69/105/125/150 – Beginners Gift 1pic @ Level 52 - Mount 1pic @Level 56 – Celestial Story instance @Level 67 – Enhance The Higher your Enhancement level, The more fantastic the glow effect of your Equipment @Level 75 – Warrior Guard @Level 76 – 7-Day Gift - Day 1-14 gifts @Level 84 – IMP (Bonus EXP) @Level 85 – Guild Guild can be created in one of the following ways: 1. Reach level 400 and spend 1 Guild Banner 2. Reach VIP 4 @Level 87 – Gallery Entry - 3 phases Phase 1 - Main Story Chapter - Random Drops while fighting world Mobs Phase 2 - Tower of Legend - Drops Various cards as you clear Floors Phase 3 - Treasure Hunt Boss - Dropped in Boss fights @Level 92 – Daily Quests @Level 95 – Boss Hunt - Personal Boss (lvl.95) / Secret Chambers Boss (lvl.100) / Boss Lair (VIP3 Req.) / World Boss (lvl.120) / Dark Ruins (lvl.400) @Level 108 – Treasure Hunt 1. Can use Silver Keys for free single attempts 2. Gold Keys can be obtained from Diamond Store and allows 10x Draws. @Level 110 – Celestial Power - Unlocks your Passive skills @Level 113 – EXP Instance - Tons of Extra EXP - 2 free daily attempts for Non VIP Players and 1x Extra attempt after VIP 5 @Level 119 – Arms of Celestial - Shards for Upgrades can be obtained from Arena Shop @Level 120 – Achievements & Wings @Level 122 – Gem Socket @Level 124 – Metallurgy and Automation @Level 130 – Group Boss Hunts @Level 140 – Group Instances – Abyssal Dungeon @Level 150 – Events Title & Limited Time Events @Level 160 – Promotion 1 - Phase 1 lvl.160 / Phase 2 lvl.170 / Phase 3 lvl.180 @Level 170 – Tower of Legend @Level 184 – Gallery Equipment @Level 200 – Group Instances – Abyssal Dungeon Intermediate Level @Level 220 – Celestial Instance Intermediate Level @Level 300 – Promotion 2 - Phase 1 lvl.300 / Phase 2 lvl.310 / Phase 3 lvl.320 @Level 340 – Elf Instance @Level 370 – Append Equipment @Level 400 – Promotion 3 - Phase 1 lvl.400 / Phase 2 lvl.410 / Phase 3 lvl.420 @Level 500 – Promotion 4 - Phase 1 lvl.500 (EXP stacks and character will not level up until Promotion has been completed) - Ascension to Zenith Level 1 Promotion Phase 1: Enhance all Equipment slots to Tier 5 Star of all Equipment items have reached 20 Demon Hunting Kill 200 Fallen God drillmaster Collection of 50 Saint Keys Collection of Fluorescent Herb x1 Demon Hunting Kill 200 Fallen Feather Hawk Collection of 50 Saint Keys Warrior Trial – Clear Sanctuary of promotion - Endless Tower Unlocks once promotion has been completed and unlocks the Rune System For Endless Tower level 500: It’s recommended to run this dungeon with a full Party For Floors 1-4 you can use auto with your team mates but don’t forget to gain some additional damage with Battle Cry using your Gold For Floor 5 Use Manual ATK during this floor because the Boss has a HP regeneration Skill Based on the Damage you deal, Don’t forget to activate Battle Cry For Floor 6-7 Auto ATK can be used but please don’t forget to activate Battle Cry Floor 8 has 2 Dragon Bosses, Frost and Fire Dragon. Kill the Frost Dragon first followed by the Fire dragon. As for the Fire Dragon, 1 player should Tank it while the remaining team members will inflict the Damage. Fire Dragon has a skill that will reflect any damage taken back to its user, However once you have 1 HP left which you can’t die by the reflect Damage Skill. @Level 550 (SP lvl.50) – Hunting Grounds Recommended to Run with a full Team of 4 to maximize efficiency Hunting Ground consists of 5 Waves 1st to 3rd wave you will only kill a single boss. 4th to 5th wave you will kill 2 Bosses respectively. Always remember to activate your Battle Cry using Gold or Rubies There are 6 possible places for the bosses to Respawn and is at Random Hunting grounds has a Rally function (shell image), which can be used to rally your team mates to the Boss location to ensure fast and effective killing of the Boss Rally call costs 10 Rubies per turn. After killing the Boss It will drop some purifying stones and EXP pills. @Level 600 (SP lvl.100) – Promotion 5 - Soul Fragment are a requirement for this Promotion How to Obtain : 1. Diamonds : can be bought for 35 Diamonds per piece 2. Rubies: can be bought for 70 Rubies per piece 3. EXP Points: : can be bought for 100 million EXP points per piece - Promotion 5 has 4 levels of Upgrades: Req 105 Soul Fragments Phase 1 @ SP lvl.100 You will unlock the first 3 seals 1. 1st Seal: 2 pcs Soul stone fragment 2. 2nd Seal: 3 pcs Soul stone fragment 3. 3rd Seal: 4 pcs Soul stone fragment Phase 2 @ SP lvl.110 You will unlock the 4-6th seals 1. 4th Seal: 5 pcs Soul stone fragment 2. 5th Seal: 7 pcs Soul stone fragment 3. 6th Seal: 8 pcs Soul stone fragment Phase 3 @ SP lvl.120 You will unlock the 7-9th seals 1. 7th Seal: 9 pcs Soul stone fragment 2. 8th Seal: 11 pcs Soul stone fragment 3. 9th Seal: 12 pcs Soul stone fragment Phase 4 @ SP lvl.130 You will unlock the 10-12th seals 1. 10th Seal: 13 pcs Soul stone fragment 2. 11th Seal: 14 pcs Soul stone fragment 3. 12th Seal: 17 pcs Soul stone fragment @ level 600 (SP lvl.130) - Talent skills (may vary for each class) @ level 650 (SP lvl.150) - God Soul and Tyrant Portal Additional Event @ level 470 - Excavate Treasure From Discord @Jaslyn(SM)